The Mistake
by SnickersGsr
Summary: Nick cheated on Sara, and she doesn't know. Plus there is a man stalking her. What is a girl to do? This is my first, so I don't know what to say. I hope you like Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.  
**

* * *

Sara Sidle was sure someone was following her. That car had been behind her ever since she left the driveway. She pulled up to the Las Vegas crime lab, and the car drove past her. _Thank god…_she thought as she stepped out of the car and walked up to the crime lab. Walking in, she said hi to Judy, the secretary, and headed towards the break room. 

There she found Nick and Greg talking about what kind of music was better Rock or country. They looked up at her and said, "Hi," then went back to their conversation. "Rock is way better the country. Rock is hardcore man! Country is just whinny men singing the blues." " No way." Nick replied. " Country has life in it. They sing about real things, and all rock people sing about is cutting themselves, and their angry emotions. Damn emos." Sara looked at them, and said, " Country and rock has more meaning then that." " Really, what do _you_ think they are about, Ms. Sidle?" Greg asked, smiling at her, "Well, they are like what you said but…" Greg interrupted her and said " I told you so!" To Nick. "But, Nick was right about the country thing as well. It's all about opinion. But…country can be whiny, as rock can be emo."

Nick was about to say something, but Grissom came in, followed by Catherine and Warrick to give them their cases. " How are you guys today?" Warrick asked. "Doing pretty good, you?" Greg asked. Warrick was going to answer, but Grissom said, " Let's move on. Nick and Sara, you two are on a case in Henderson, a body was found there. Warrick and Catherine, robber at Flamingos, and Greg, your with me. A kid was taken from his school."

He handed them their cases, and Greg followed behind him. Warrick and Catherine walked out next, leaving Sara and Nick by themselves. Sara looked at Nick then, and said, " Well, let's get started. You can drive this time, ok?" "Thanks, you go on ahead, I'll be out there in a second." When Sara left, he sat back down, and closed his eyes. _I still can't believe that I slept with that woman...I know it was weeks ago, but I still haven't told Sara, and it just makes me feel like a whore! I was drunk, and I didn't mean to do it but still…I love her so much…I can't believe I did this to her._ His thought was broken when Sara came back in. "You coming Nickie? " He looked at her, half-smiling. "Yeah, I'm coming." They then walked outside, and stepped into the car. He started the engine, but before he did, he looked over at Sara. _How could I be so stupid? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me…_ With a sigh, he buckled up and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story, so be gentle!**


	2. chapter 2

The car ride was quiet for a while, until Sara looked at Nick and asked,

"Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since we left the lab."

"Yeah, I just don't feel well." He answered.

"I'm sorry I cancelled dinner last night, I just had a lot of paperwork to do, you know?" She said. He didn't say anything for a moment, and then said,

"I understand its fine. I'm just happy to be with you." She smiled and said,

"I'm happy to be with you too."

They kept driving until they saw the yellow crime scene tape. They stopped about five feet away, so they wouldn't contaminate evidence. They grabbed their kits, stepped out of the car, and walked up to Brass.

"It's about time you guys got here. Get to work; I need to interview some people."

They put on their powder free surgical gloves, opened their kits and started processing the crime scene.

"Ok, I'll examine the perimeter, and you can process the body" Nick said and walked off.

Sara worked for a while, then stood up and walked over to Nick.

"So what did you get?" she asked him.

"I found some shoeprints, bullet casings, and a knife with blood on it" he answered holding up his evidence bags.

"That's good, I didn't get much just some blonde hair on his pants and he has brown, I also found GSR on shirt and hands, and also a loving man like you" She said smiling up at him.

He smiled back at her and said. "If there weren't people around I'd kiss you right now"

"Just wait till tonight, you can kiss me all you want to" She said walking off.

He stopped smiling _I don't think there is going to be much kissing after I tell her what I did couple of weeks ago. How could I be so stupid to sleep another woman no matter how drunk I was I shouldn't have done it. I love her so much how could I do this to her. Please let her understand that I was drunk and stupid._He thought as he put his evidence in his kit, and followed behind her.

She grabbed her kit then turns to Nick and says. "Well since were done here lets head back to the lab. So we can process the evidence."

"Ok, lets go then" Nick replied. Then they headed to his car.

The car ride back to lab was quiet for a while. "Do you want to go to the autopsy or shall I?" Sara asked.

"You can go I'll get started on processing the evidence" He said parking the car and stepping out.

They walked up to the lab and stepped in. "Talk to you later" Nick said walking off towards the DNA lab to process the blood from the knife.

Sara watched as he walked away._ What's going on with him today, he's been acting so weird. I hope it wasn't anything I did._ She thought and then turned and headed for the autopsy room.

"Mr. Stokes?" Judy the sectary said to Nick as he was passing by.

"Yeah, Judy what's up" he turned around and said.

"That woman has been waiting for you for ten minutes" She said pointing to a woman sitting in the waiting room. She was facing away so he couldn't see who she was.

"Okay, thanks Judy" he said walking to the waiting room. He walked in and looked at her. She looked a little familiar, but he wasn't sure.

"Hello, I'm Nick Stokes I heard you where waiting for me" he said holding out his hand.

She looked at him and said "I'm Amber Davis, and I'm pregnant with your child".


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! I don't even know you" he said with shock and confusion in his face.

She was quiet for a moment and then said,

."We met a couple of weeks ago at Club Tequila you were really drunk so you probably don't remember me but I remember you, then we got to talking and one thing lead to another and you know".

"Okay I got it, how did you know were to find me?" he asked.

"Oh when were talking you told me that you worked here and that you just got in a fight with your girlfriend and stuff like that" she replied.

He looked at her then said "are you sure the baby is mine, I'm not calling you a whore or anything"

"I know, well I'm not sure because I have a boyfriend it could be his or yours I don't know" she said.

"Well I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I hope it isn't mine because I haven't even told my girlfriend, Sara, that I cheated on her and if I have tell her I got the girl pregnant she would hate me forever" he said.

"I didn't tell my boyfriend, Hank, either but I told him I was pregnant he was so happy then I remember that I slept with you" she told him.

He was about to say something then he remember that he had to get working on the case. "Look I really have to get to work so can we talk about this some other time, so here is my number" he said as he grab his phone and wrote down his number on her hand.

"Ok then well I'll talk to you later then" she said walking out of the waiting room.

_Oh my god I can't believe this is happening if I had never cheated on Sara that girl wouldn't be here and we would be happy but now I have to tell her I cheated on her and that the girl might be having my baby this can't be happening _Nick thought as he went to the DNA lab to finally process his evidence.

"Hey Hodges I need you to run this blood sample through Codas okay" he said handing him the blood he got from the knife.

"Okey-dokey Nick" he said taking the blood and putting in the machine to run it through Codas. He looked at Nick "You okay buddy you look depressed?" he said to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind" he replied.

Hodges was about to say something but was interrupted by Sara coming in and saying "You can stop working on the case, Doc just confirmed that he killed him self so we didn't have to do that much work" she said hitting Nick in the arm.

"That's great, not for him but for us" he replied smiling at her.

She smiled back at him then turned around and walked out of the DNA lab. Nick turned back to Hodges and said "Well I guess you can stop running that it was probably from someone's house or something so see you later". Then he followed Sara.

Sara walked into the break room and sat down._ Nick looked so sad when I just saw him what is going on with him I hope he tells me I want to know what is going on with him_. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nick walked in and walked to the fridge to get his lunch.

She looked at him then said "Are you okay, you have been looking real upset today"

"I'm fine" he said grabbing his sandwich and then sitting at the table.

"You don't look fine please tell me what's bothering you?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about here okay we'll talk later okay" he replied.

"Fine, but you better tell m everything Mr. Stokes" she said grinning at him and touching his hand. She let go when she saw Greg coming to them.

"What's up you guys, heard you already solved your case" Greg said as he grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat by Nick.

"Yeah, how's yours and Grissom's going?" Sara asked.

"We just finished ours the kid just decided to skip school" Greg replied.

"Kids these days" Nick said laughing. Sara and Greg laugh too.

"Well since we are all done you guys want to go grab something to eat or drink?" Greg asked.

Nick and Sara looked at each for a second then Nick said "No I'm just going call it a night"

"Me too I'm tried" she said yawning and stretching almost hitting Nick in the face.

"Okay well talk to guys later" he said getting up and walking out of the break room.

"Do you think he suspected something?" Sara asked Nick

"No, he isn't that much of a good CSI" Nick said laughing.

"That's just mean, but funny" she said.

"I was just joking I love Greg like a brother and he is a good CSI, now lets get out of here before we get another case" he said.

They stood up and walked out of the crime labs to their cars.

"Hey your place or mine tonight baby" she said smiling at him.

He looked at her and said "mine, we did yours last week sweetie"

She smiled and got into her car and drove off. Nick waited five minutes then got in his car and headed to his house.

He pulled down his street and got to his driveway Sara's car was already there. He pulled up, stepped and walk inside. Sara was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked.

"Traffic, sorry" he replied.

"I have something to tell you, don't worry its good news" she said.

"Me too, but you go first okay" he said.

"Okay…I'm pregnant" she said smiling at him

"Oh, I should have gone first" he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why should you have gone first?" she asked with confusion in her face.

He looked at and he just knew what was going to happen as soon as he told her what he did.

"Sara, promise me that you won't interrupted me and you will let me finish what I'm going to tell you okay" he said.

"Okay, I promise" she told him.

"Well you remember a couple of weeks ago when we got in that fight?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't remind me and sorry about that again" she answered.

"It's okay, anyways well I went to a bar to get you off my mind. Well I really don't remember what happen but I know when I woke up the next day…….there was a… girl….. in my bed." he said.

"So you cheated on me, why would you do this to me?" she asked.

"There's more…..the girl that I cheated on you with came to the lab today and told me that……she might be having my baby, I'm so sorr….". He didn't get to finish because Sara had slapped him across the face.

"You asshole, how could you do this I thought you loved me I thought you were didn't and you would never do anything to hurt me, but you are just like the rest of the guys that I have dated" she and stood and walked towards the door.

"Please don't leave, lets talk about this I love you so much" he said.

"I'm done talking I don't even want to look at you right now okay" she said opening the door she was about to walked out then she turned and said

"If you loved you would have came to me that and talked about, but instead you went to a bar and went to bed with someone else and not me, I will never forgive you" Then she walked out slamming his door.

She ran down his steps to her car and jumped in. She sat there for a couple a minutes crying. _How could he do this to me, of all people HIM I loved him and I always will _she thought as she cranked up her car and drove out of his driveway.

She stopped at the end of his street and looked at her rearview mirror, she screamed when she saw eyes in mirror.

A man put a gun to her head and said "Drive".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it was so short but i couldn't think of any thing else i hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

A man put a gun to her head and said "Drive".

She turned her attention back to the road and drove on.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about who I am just shut up and drive Ms. Sidle" the man said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked slightly startled.

"That's for me to know and you to found out okay, Sara" he said.

"Whoa never heard that one before" she said laughing.

"That hurts" he said.

"I don't care about your feeling when you have a damn gun to my head" she snapped at him.

It stayed quiet for a while then the man said "turn left up here and keep going straight till you see a warehouse then pull up to it. Don't try anything stupid because I will not heisted to shoot you, got it."

Sara turned down the dark road and kept on driving for ten minutes when she saw the ware house she pulled up to it and turned off the car.

The guy stepped out from the backseat and opened Sara's door. "Get out" he said grabbing her arm and twisting it.

Sara screamed in pain "ouch".

"Shut your mouth people are trying to sleep" he said laughing.

Sara looked around at her surroundings as the man dragged her inside.

"So are going to tell me who you are now or what?" she asked as the man threw her down on the floor an tied her up.

"I guess so I mean you have already seen my face, but I'll wait until the person who hired me gets here and you probably be to shocked about who it is and you will forget all about me" he replied.

She looked away in a mixer of confusion and worry._ Who would want to kidnap me and why couldn't they do it themselves_. Her thoughts were interrupted by headlights pulling up.

A man stepped out of his truck. She couldn't see who it was because he had on a hoodie. He walked up to the warehouse and stepped in. The other guy walked up to him.

"So has she been a good little girl?" the guy with the hoodie asked.

The kidnapper nodded and said "Yeah, now give my other half of the money".

"Here, now get out of here" the guy said handing him his money.

The man took it and started for the door then he turned around and to Sara "Oh by the way my name is Jack". Then he walked out the door leaving Sara and the man alone.

The man walked up to Sara and looked down at her.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" she asked.

The man smiled and pulled off his hood.

Sara gasped and said "oh my god".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hoped you like it and I bet you can't guess who it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's faced burned after Sara had slapped him. He stood up from the couch and walked out his door and watched as Sara speeded off._ I know that was going to happen maybe I shouldn't of told, but I had it was eating me alive inside keeping it from her._ He thought as he rubbed his face.

He grabbed his phone off the hook and dialed Sara's home phone number._ I'll just call her house and leave her a message because I know she isn't going to answer her cell pho…_. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice on the answering machine.

"This is Sara I'm either at work or sleeping so leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible" Said Sara over the phone.

"Hey Sara I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I need you to know that you mean to the world to me and I love you. Please forgive me I can't leave without you, baby" he said to her answering machine. Then he hung up and sat down on the couch.

"Oh my god I'm never going to be with her again I ruined it I'm so stupid, I need to talk to her right now, I need to here her voice" he said to himself.

"Oh my god" Sara said looking up at the man.

The man smiled down at her.

"GREG, I can't believe it's you of all people!!!" Sara screamed at him.

"What do you expect?" Greg asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?. What did I ever do to you?" Sara snapped back at him with rage in her eyes.

He laughed and said "Like you don't know teasing me all these years, always turning me down never even giving me a chance".

"I'm sorry Greg I just never saw you that way but you have to know I never meant to hurt you, sorry" she said with comfort in her voice.

"You sure saw Nick that way, why didn't you just give me a chance a bet I could be as good as Nick and I wouldn't ever cheat on you like him" he yelled at her.

"How do you know about Nick and me? Have you been following me?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"Of course I've been following you and that night a couple weeks ago when y'all got in that fight I saw Nick go into that bar and I called up my friend Amber Davis and told her to go him drunk so he would cheat you" he said laughing.

"How could you do that to Nick, he's your best friend and if you have been following me then you know" she said looking at him.

"Some friend he is, he knew I liked you so what does he do he starts going out with you. Oh yeah I know your pregnant and by the why Amber Davis isn't I just told her to say that" he told her.

"Of course you did, but I know you aren't man enough to kill me you couldn't even kidnap me yourself" she said with anger in her face.

He slapped her across the face and said "I was sure man enough to do that"

She was about to say something but then Greg's phone rang. He grabbed some duck tape from his pocket and put it over Sara's mouth.

"That's so you won't scream" he said answering his phone and saying hello.

Nick knew Sara wouldn't pick but he wanted to talk someone but no one knew about them. He picked up his cell phone and went to his and he scanned down till he got to Greg's number.

_I guess I could go hang out with Greg he wouldn't to earlier maybe he still does._ He thought as he clicked Greg's name and let the phone ring.

He heard Greg say "hello".

"Hey, Greg its Nick are you busy?" he asked over the phone.

"Actually Nick I was about to call you" Greg said back to him.

"Really, why?" Nick replied back.

"Oh the funniest thing, I was driving around just bored and then I ran out of gas" he said laughing.

"Oh do you want me to bring you gas or give you a ride to get some?" he asked Greg.

"Well I'm close to your house so you can come and get me" Greg replied giving Nick directions to where he was.

"Ok I'm on my way" he said to Greg hanging up.

Greg turned back to Sara and smiled saying "Looks like my plans are going great, opps I better go hide your car tootles.

Greg ran out and jumped in Sara's car and driving it around back. _What does he want with Nick?_ She thought trying to get out of the tape.

I hope you guys like it okay and if you want you can give me ideas about the rest of the story. My freind heather helped me write this so if you like she deseves a congrat. Thanks review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Greg was getting out of Sara's car when her phone rang. He picked it up and smiled.

"Well look at that Nicky's calling his girl" he said and he put it back and walked back to the front of the warehouse. He walked up to his car and standed by it until Nick showed up.

Nick pulled up about ten minutes later and stepped then walked over to Greg.

"Hey buddy" Nick said to him

"Are you good with cars because I don't think it's the gas" Greg said to him.

"I'll take a look at it" he said walking up to Greg's truck and opened the hood.

Greg walked up behind him and when he looked away Greg grabbed his gun and hit Nick in the back of the head knocking him out instantly.

Sara watched as Greg came in dragging Nick' body and tied his hands and feet. Greg looked at Sara and said

"Looks like Nick here wanted to join us, isn't that nice?" he said to her.

She glared at him. "Oh I forgot you can't say anything" he said laughing.

He walked up to her and ripped off the tape.

"You asshole, you better not hurt him or I will kill you" she growled at him.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be back don't go anywhere" he said walking out and laughing.

Nick groaned and sat up. He saw Sara, blood on her face from where Greg had hit her.

"Sara, what's going on, and what happen to you?" Nick asked.

"Well Greg kidnap me, then slapped me and then knocked you out" Sara replied.

"Why would Greg do that?" Nick asked.

"Because he's in love with me and hates you for going out with me" Sara told him.

Nick was about to say something but then Greg walked back in.

"Hey buddy your up" Greg said throwing a small smirk his way.

I hope you like it. reveiw please.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick didn't say anything he just looked away feeling betrayed by his best friend. Greg just laughed and walked over to Sara pulling her up to her feet then he hit her in the stomach.

She felled down in pain and held her stomach. Greg was about to kick her but the Nick screamed,

"Stop! Greg what the hell is wrong with you"

He stopped and laughed then he said

"That sure got you talking".

"Ok I'm talking please leave her alone" he cried.

Greg pulled at some more tape and then taped Sara's mouth again.

"That's so she doesn't interrupt" he told Nick.

"How could you hit her, its Sara not your punching bag" he said.

"Well I didn't like the way she looked at you, and I didn't want another you running around" he said.

"What?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Didn't you know she was pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah she told me earlier but I didn't know you knew" he replied.

"Yeah I know about everything" he said.

"Look Greg just stop this okay, just let us go" Nick told him.

"No because I haven't even done what I had planned on doing" he said taking out his gun and pointing it at Nick.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara's eyes widen when she saw Greg pull out his gun and point at Nick.

"So you're going to kill me now?" Nick asked with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, that was my plan" he replied cocking the gun and putting his hand on the trigger.

"What about Sara, are you going to let her go?" he asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet" he replied.

"Just kill me, please don't hurt her" he cried.

Greg just turned away. He went over to Sara and he dragged her closer to Nick.

"This is so when I shoot him, his blood will get all over your face" Greg laughed.

He then ripped off her tape and said

"Say goodbye to him, Sara" Greg said to her.

"Greg, please stop this" Sara cried.

"Okay I won't kill him, I'll kill you instead" he said turning and pointing the gun at her head.

"NO!" Nick screamed as he ripped the tape off that had him tied up and jump on Greg.

Greg fell to the ground then Nick grabbed the gun away from him and hit him over the head knocking him out.

Nick turned to face Sara.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he untied her hands.

"Yeah, just a little sore" she replied.

She stood up and hug him.

"I'm so sorry Sara" he said hugging her back.

"It's not your fault, Greg did it" She said.

"I mean for cheating on you" he told her.

"Greg hired that girl to get you drunk, it wasn't your fault" she said.

"I love you" they both said at the same time.

They stopped hugging each other and looked at Greg.

"I better call the police" he said taking out his phone and called police

Sara nodded and touched her stomach then said

"I hope the baby's ok"

"Me too" he said rubbing her stomach.

Sorry it was short. The next chapther will be the last. review please. I hope you like.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick and Sara were outside waiting for the police. It didn't take long for them to get arrive. Greg was still knocked out when they arrived. Brass was with them.

"What happen, Nick?" Brass asked walking up to them.

"Ummm….. Well Greg kidnap Sara and me" Nick replied.

"Why?" he asked.

Nick didn't answer he wasn't sure if he wanted other people to know about him and Sara.

He was surprised when he heard Sara say,

"He did it because he was jealous that I was with Nick and not him"

"Okay, where is he now?" Brass asked.

"He's knocked out in there, and can we live I need to get Sara to the hospital" Nick said.

"Of course" Brass said walking into the warehouse to get Greg.

Nick and Sara walked to Nick's car and got in then drove to the hospital.

They waited in the doctors office for what seemed like forever, then filliany the doctor came in.

"Ok so what seems to be the problem" the doctor asked.

"Me and my girlfriend were in an accident and she's pregnant and we want to know if the baby's ok" Nick told her.

"Ok Miss Sidle lay down on your back and I'll give you a sonogram" she said.

Sara layed on her back while the doctor did what she had to do.

"Well from what I see here the baby is fine" the doctor said.

"Oh thank god" Nick said smiling at Sara who was smiling also.

Three years later.

Nick smiled as he watched his three year old son, Bradley stuff foot loops into his month. His wife Sara was getting ready for her long shift tonight.

"Sara, are you almost done were going to be late" Nick screamed from the kitchen.

Sara walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Yeah ready" She said.

"Momma, you look pretty" her son said.

"Thank you sweetie" she said kissing him on the head.

Sara and Nick smiled at each other then Nick said

"I love you"

"I love you too" Sara said.

"What about me" Bradley said.

They smiled and said

"We love you more than anything".

**The end.**


End file.
